Childhood Glimpses
by Stratosphere
Summary: How did they get to the point they are at? Apparently, as everything in this universe, through insanity and some well timed events. See how they all got as crazy as they are!


**Childhood Glimpses**

**Fuji Syuusuke**

Little Fuji wandered around as his mother bought the vegetables for dinner. He was bored. His brother hadn't come with him and his big sister had stayed at home taking care of Yuuta. He was dragged away from home so that his sister wouldn't be overrun with brats. Or that was what his sister had told him. As he looked around he found the plants section. There were many flowers, and some little leaves. How boring.

"Syu"

"Yes Mama?"

"Don't wander off too far, ok?"

"Yes Mama"

He glimpsed from the corner of his eye another boy. It was the boy that liked to pick on Yuuta. Yuuta cried a lot because of him, and Yuuta didn't like to cry. He hated that kid. He had made Yuuta fall and hurt his head. The doctors said he would have a wicked scar. But a scar was still a scar.

The boy moved and came close to Syu. Now both boys were in the flower section, or whatever it was. He saw the other kid reach out to grab a flower, and he smiled. Maybe if he pushed him and gave him a scar, then he wouldn't do it no more to his little brother. He bumped into the other kid, of whom he never bothered to learn the name. The kid started falling and grabbed the thing that was closest, which happened to be cacti. The boy cried out, the needles had borrowed themselves into his hand.

Syu moved away and smiled, as he watched the kid's mother fawn over him and take him away. That would teach the kid to not bother Yuuta.

"That's a very bad thing you did Syu" came the voice from behind him.

He turned away to find his Mama looking at him. Well, now he was in trouble, but at least he had avenged his brother's tears.

"Why did you do it, Syu?"

"Because he gave Yuu his scar, Mama"

"Mhm, whatever will I do with you?" she asked, as she tilted her head, one finger to her chin, and her eyes closed. She sighed, and smiled. "Okay, fine. I won't punish you because you did it for your love of your brother. But never do it unless it is for a loved one, okay Syu?"

"Yes Mama"

"Okay, I'm done. We can go home. Unless you want something?"

"Mama?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have a cactus?"

Giggle. "Sure honey, just as long as no one in the house end with its needles."

"Yes Mama"

"Oh and since we are here we might as well buy your sister her tarot cards. She did say today would end with a prickly note"

"Yes Mama"

"Mama"

"Yes honey?"

"I don't want to stay"

"Honey, I already told you that you can't come with me or Yuuta"

"But Mama…"

"…"

"I don't to play kitchen with my sister…"

"Then don't"

"But she makes me and…"

"And?"

"Her cooking ends up gooey and colorful"

"Isn't that good?"

"It tastes bad…"

"Oh, honey… I'm sure that if you give her time she will be better, but you have to help her"

"Yes Mama"

"Now, we will be back by noon, so behave for you sister, okay?"

"Yes Mama"

AS the door closed, little Syu thought that there went his last hope. And as he was a good boy, he always did what his parents said.

"Ohh Syuuuu!"

"Sister?"

"Want to try my cake?"

As Syu looked at the 'cake', he could feel his body shivering and his insides twisting. They were probably moving and changing so that he could support going through this. The cake, if it could be called that, had a bright red layer at the top, which probably was strawberry jam. Half way through the cake there were half cooked eggs with bits of its shell. Finally, under all that mess, there were crackers. Salty whole wheat crackers.

"Well, do you?"

"Mama… said I should give you a chance…"

"Yes! See? Just tell me how I can make it better and more yummy next time!"

"Okay…"

Little Syu held his sister's hand as he, his sister and his little brother Yuuta wandered around in the local sushi shop. Their mother had a meeting with an old friend of hers and so she had taken her children with her. But they were bored and so moved around. The owner of the shop had been told to serve them anything they wanted, and that their mother would pay for it.

"What is that sister?" asked Yuuta as they approached the chef. He was pointing to the seaweed and the rice.

"That is seaweed and rice Yuu" answered Syu, seeing as his siter was busy staring at other sushi parts.

"No, the green gooey thing…"

Shudder. "Which ones?"

"The ones beside the crab meat"

"Mhm… Sister?"

"…."

"Sister!" cried both boys simultaneously.

"Yes?"

"What is that green gooey thing beside the crab meat?"

"… It's wasabi"

"Have you heard of it before?"

Shake of the head. "But it looks nice to play with!" said Yuuta excited.

The chef heard their excited chatter, and as he himself had a son, he decided to indulge the kids.

"Do you want to try making wasabi rolls?" he asked them, as he wasn't sure who had been the most excited.

"Yes! Can I?"

"Sure, just come here…"

Some time passed as they were working. Yumiko busied herself with watching the television that was in the corner, while Syuusuke amused himself with the faces Yuuta made while he worked. Finally the wasabi rolls were done, but as was expected, they didn't look as good as the chef's did. Yuuta's happy face fell as he looked at them.

"They are so ugly… No one will want to eat them!" he cried out.

"No son, see…"

"No! Waahhh"

"I'll eat them Yuu"

"You will big brother?"

"Yes" Syu said, as he grabbed one of the badly rolled wasabi roll stared at it, and decided they couldn't be worse than his sister's first tries at cooking. It was a good thing that she had finally gotten better. Eating chocolate with frog's meat wasn't fun. Now he only had to worry about cow, chicken and pig meat. Oh and insects.

He popped it into his mouth and started chewing. The chef had reached out to him, probably wanting to stop him. Maybe some people couldn't handle it. He continued chewing, and swallowed. Well, that wasn't so bad. It was certainly better than the time his sister had but tabasco, ghost chili and cobanero into his chicken soup. He had been sick and his family had been told that hot meals would make him better. It hadn't.

"So? How was it?"

"Good, give me the rest"

"Yay! Here you go!"

Well, the smile on Yuu was worth one half of his sister's soup. And more than hundreds of his badly shaped wasabi rolls.

**Inui Sadaharu**

Sigh. He had broken his glasses again. His mother would be disappointed. He had broken so many of them in his six years of having them. What was he to do? Well, he could do nothing for now. It was already night time, and so there was nothing he could do, or his mother for that matter. He would wait until tomorrow to tell his mother. Though, tomorrow was Christmas, and so, most shops would be closed. He would have to go blind for a while. He went to bed and slept.

The next morning, he woke to the coldness in his room. H opened his eyes, and reached for his glasses.

Oh.

Right, he had broken them.

"Mother!"

"Yes?"

"Would you come to my room please?"

"Sure honey!" His mother stepped into his room, and with her came his father and his uncle. His uncle always came for this time of the year. "What is it honey?"

"I broke my glasses again"

"Oh, honey… What will we do with you?"

His uncle perked up at this and smiled. "It's okay sister, I might have the solution" His uncle said. He stepped outside and Inui could hear him go downstairs, and move around. He came back just as his father was opening his mouth. Probably to ask what he was doing.

"This is a bit early considering we open the presents until dinner, but as you are in need, dear 'Haru, I will give it to you now" His uncle said, as he handed him the biggest package he had gotten from him. It was wrapped in bright red and purple.

Sadaharu opened it and revealed a chemistry set. It had many bottles, and liquids, and bright things. Just as he was about to ask why he had gotten it early, he glimpsed something. The box, that had been nearly touching his nose, now was almost smashed against it, as Sadaharu tried to read. The box had a picture of a pair of glasses, and they were…

"Did you get me Dexter's Chemistry Set?!"

"You bet I did kid"

"Thanks Uncle!"

"No problem, now excuse me, I have to go and see some stats of my players…"

"Brother I told you that work wasn't allowed"

"But I have to! Sister, they need the information…."

While the voices of his family faded into the background, little Sadaharu examined his new gift, it came with everything a chemistry set should have, and the glasses were there too. Though…

"Are they the right ones for me…?" he asked himself while he took out the glasses and out them on his face. The glasses were a complete match! How had his uncle done it? He went down running with his new glasses. "Uncle! Uncle! How did you know they were the right ones for me!" he asked as he came to a halt before his uncle.

"Do you need to ask? It's because I gather data!"

"That is so cool! I will be just like you one day!"

"Heh thanks kid, but it is better if you don't"

"Why?"

"Because they say I am crazy!"

"Well it is not true! I will get to be just like you one day! One hundred percent of chance!"

And so, Sadaharu ran into his room with his new glasses, almost running into the doorframe. Maybe he should start gathering data… just so that he wouldn't walk into things…

"…"

"If I end with a freak for a son, I will blame you brother"

"Then I apologize beginning now"

"Humph"

**Kikumaru Eiji**

Little Eiji watched television as he was tucked inside his bed, trying to warm himself even as he tried to get a better view. It was already late at night and he still was awake. He had been told many times to stay up too late, but his favorite shows always were late at night, so he had still gone to sleep late. He laughed as the evil guy got knocked down from his horse.

"Eiji!"

"Huh?" he asked as he turned to look at his doorway. There standing in her pajamas was one of his sisters, looking very annoyed.

"It already eleven at night, won't you go to sleep already?"

"No"

"Well you might not want to, but the rest of us want to sleep, and your noise doesn't let us"

"… Fine"

"Humph"

He pulled his tongue out as she went away and turned off the television sulkily.

Yawn.

"You see? You should have gone to sleep earlier…"

"Leave me alone! I do what I want!"

"I bet you forgot to brush your teeth as you went to sleep"

"Did not!"

"Did too"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Children!" Called out their mother from the other room. Eiji and his sister stayed quiet for some minutes, glaring at each other, and trying to eat their breakfast.

"… You still probably forgot to…" his sister mumbled.

Eiji threw his fork down and glared at her. "So what if I did? Nothing is going to happen to me! Especially for one night"

"Oh but are wrong there Eiji-kun" said his oldest sister, as she appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. She smiled a scary smile and sat herself at the head of the table.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that even for one night, it does affect you"

"No it doesn't! My friend at our last neighborhood forgot lots of times and nothing happened!"

"Oh but do you not remember it?"

"What?"

"… If you don't remember maybe I shouldn't tell you…"

"No! Tell me!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Maybe you should tell him big sister. Maybe this way he won't ever forget again"

"Yes, maybe… Fine"

"Yay"

"But don't tell anyone else, okay? The monster of the rotten shouldn't know we know about him"

"The monster of the rotten?"

"Shh!" rang out twin shushing noises, complete with fingers to the mouth and exaggerated darting eyes. "Do you want it to find and eat us?"

"… No."

"Then don't talk so loud!"

"Sorry."

"Anyway…. The monster of the rotten is a monster that comes in the night to the little boys and girls that haven't brushed their teeth. He knows because he has a very sharp nose, so he can smell the rotten in your mouth."

"What does he do when he gets to the kid's house?"

"He goes up to their rooms and….."

"And?"

"No one is really sure, because the children disappear."

"What?"

"They are no more. They never find them. There are many ideas of what happens to them. Some think that he eats them"

Frown.

"Others that he keeps them from everything they love."

Gasp.

"Others think that he makes them work at what he need or what they dislike the most."

Wide eyes and open mouth.

"Finally, other's think that he keeps them, takes all their teeth out, sells them to the tooth fairy and ages the kids. Resulting in the old grumpy men that you see screaming at children for being happy."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No! I won't do it again! I swear, I won't forget to do it no more!"

Eiji ran past his sisters and ran to his mother in tears, screaming he would be good and brush his teeth. That day, they went out and bought Eiji all the flavors of toothpaste that he liked.

Eiji's sisters, had a blast scaring their little brother, so they decided to go up a notch.

"You do know that since you already have forgotten, he will eventually come, right?"

"No!" Screamed Eiji, really frightened.

His sisters, felt bad at seeing that look on his face. They just wanted to scare him, not traumatize him.

"But don't worry. As all villains, he has a weakness."

"And what is that?"

"…" Both girls looked at each other, and the older, came up with something. "Cats"

"Cats?"

"Yes. Be it the cat, or anything resembling it."

"Huh."

**Atobe Keigo**

Little Keigo ran into his house and up the stairs he ignored his Mama and Papa, and ran into his room. He threw his things into his bed and ran up to the big television. He had, he grabbed the remote control, threw himself into his plushy couch and turned on the television. He turned to his favorite channel, there were some advertisements. Good, his favorite show hadn't started yet.

"Keigo"

"Yes mother?"

"Won't you come and give a kiss?"

"Or greet you father?"

"I can't"

"Why?"

"Because my show will start soon, and you have told me that I should always stick by what I want"

"…"

"Fine, but when we call you for dinner you have to come, okay? You need to watch your health honey!"

"Yes mother"

His parents left him, and he sighed in relief. When they were there, he could never really be himself. He squealed as the opening song started.

"_He will rise! He will be! He is King! Ohhh Yeah! This is the story, the story of the new toys! Come to life, brought to life by the new crazy doc! The new toys will burn, burn upside down world, and with them King will rise! Look at him, but look good, he is the leader of the new toys. Look at his hair, look at his face, look at that scar on his new car! Look at his clothes, ohh what clothes! Look all that purple, purple will conquer the world! So come on! Come on! Look as King and his new toy friends come to life to burn the upside down world! King!"_

"King! Yeah! He is so cool!"

"_Well my friends. It is time we go to defeat and burn the upside down world!"_

"Yes Go King!"

"_Gasp. No, it's the upside down world's guardians! But don't fear, with my purple cloak and my superiority we will defeat those peasants!"_

"Yeah! The purple is the symbol of superiority against those beneath you King!"

"_Gasp. Oh my friends… I can't… my new toy friends have been defeated… and I…"_

"No King… NO!"

"_You…" said King as he pointed at the screen, "You will continue what I started… you must!"_

"Yes King… sniffs… I will! Sniff…"

"_And so came the end of both worlds, the upside down world, and that of the new toys… but don't worry, King's successor will come as soon as he grows up, but meanwhile, you have to continue what King started…"_

"The defeat of the peasants and the burn of upside down world…"

"Keigo, dinner!"

"Wait Mother! King is being buried!"

"Okay, but come to dinner as soon as you finish!"

"Yes!"

"_And so, the story must end… for now."_

"I won't ever forget you King!"

I hope you enjoyed this. I know I did.


End file.
